El cuervo negro
by Hitomi Kido
Summary: Levi Ackerman, asesino a sueldo en París, se ve con la misión de asesinar al ex-pareja de un pez gordo francés, Eren Jäeger, pero por cierto razón no lo hace y terminan enrollando sus vidas.
1. Presa

Año 2013. París, Francia.

Torre Eiffel. 23:15 PM.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba en aquella situación. Los peces gordos de Francia le encargaban asesinar a quienes iban por ellos para proteger sus propias vidas causándole al azabache nada más que repulsión. Sin embargo, luego de salvarles el pellejo, naturalmente al corto tiempo se encontraban en la mira de nuevo y le llamaban desesperadamente pagándole absurdas sumas de dinero cercanas a 8500 euros. Es por ello que ahora se encuentra nuevamente en esta situación. Jacques Magné, dueño de gran franquicia, era el cliente hoy. Este le había dado la misión de eliminar a otro pez gordo, su principal competencia rival, Joseph Le Brun.

Eres una vergüenza para este mundo, tu presencia es una mancha que solo estorba para dar paso a la pureza. Adiós y recuerda, escoria, Levi Ackerman fue quien dio fin a tu miserable vida — Apretó el gatillo sin pensarlo dos veces y dio directo en la cabeza dejando que el líquido carmesí escurriese por todo su rostro.

Pronto... Te atraparán... Cuervo negro — Y el hombre cayó.

_Ese estúpido seudónimo otra vez_

Se aproximó a la baranda de la famosa estructura metálica para observar la viva París nocturna. Mientras, acariciaba su revólver con un pañuelo para quitarle la sangre salpicada. Era hora de sacar el cuerpo y eliminar toda evidencia en el tercer piso del llamativo edificio turístico. El joven Ackerman podía hacerlo con velocidad y a la perfección. No era reconocido por su método de asesinato ni por su capacidad de encontrar al usuario sentenciado, Levi era reconocido por no dejar huella en la escena del crimen, su habilidad de limpieza era llamada inhumana. Acabó el trabajo. Bajó cada peldaño de la torre, disfrutando cada vez que el sonido metálico se expandía con el eco.

Tenía un modesto apartamento en el centro de París, no tenía más muebles de los necesarios y todo era impecable además de ordenado. Solo poseía libros a montones de literatura de diferentes países. Luego de un día de trabajo, gustaba de tomar una ducha para quitarse todas las bacterias que pudo poseer el otro individuo y que ahora seguramente estaban en él. El agua se deslizaba por su cuerpo escurriéndose por cada miembro. En su espalda aparecían dos alas tatuadas, según él llamaba, las alas de la libertad. En ese trabajo podía hacer lo que deseaba y recibía una increíble cantidad de dinero, no había restricción. Por ello es llamado el "Cuervo negro".

El ave oscura de alas torcidas que perdió su camino, ¿no? — Dijo para sí mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo. Luego, se fregó.

Eran más de las dos de la mañana. El azabache había salido de la ducha y se encontraba vistiendo una bata tan albina como su piel. Tomó los lentes de su mesa y se dejó caer con firmeza en un sofá de cuero negro. Se encontraba leyendo una de las obras más recientes de Richard Dawkins: El espejismo de Dios. Resumiendo, su vida diaria es: levantarse trempano, ducharse desayunar, entrenar, limpiar, salir a comprar, almorzar, prepararse para salir, matar, ducharse, leer, dormir. La rutina no cambiaba y le agradaba aquella monotonía.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, tocaba una melodía suave, probablemente jazz.

Buenas noches, ¿podría saber quién habla? — Preguntó el azabache.

Tienes trabajo, sabandija — Supo quién era enseguida. Solo había un hombre que tenía los cojones para hablarle de aquella manera.

Antoine von Pierre, pensé que estabas en la cárcel — Suspiró — ¿Puedo saber qué quieres esta vez?

Necesito que encuentres a un hombre, es un ex-amante mío. Es alto, moreno y posee ojos verdes. Este idiota robó parte de mis pertenencias al irse. A ti te pagaré bien, te ofrezco 9500 euros, pero quiero verle muerto pronto — Se escuchó una risa que le causó repulsión.

Hecho, ¿alguna información?

Su nombre es Eren Jäeger... — La llamada acabó.

El pelinegro fue a su cama por esa noche, teniendo en mente el nombre de la persona que moriría pronto.

Espero valgas la pena, Jäeger…


	2. Atrapados

La rutina diaria había comenzado. Ya se había levantado, duchado, había desayunado, entrenado, duchado otra vez y limpiado. Era tiempo de recopilar información. Salió del apartamento vistiendo una teñida formal: camisa, corbata y saco, pantalones oscuros y un cinturón de tono semejante de hebilla de plata, unos zapatos de cuero perfectamente lustrados y unos lentes oscuros que le daban una imagen íntegramente profesional.

—Eren Jäeger, ¿no? — El hombre que lo había contactado le había enviado por fax una foto del chico del que se debía encargar.

Era un joven de no más de veinte años. Su piel era tostada dando un perfecto contraste con sus orbes verdes azulinos y su cabello castaño. Era atractivo y parecía un chico normal, probablemente uno que podría conseguir un sin número de novias yendo a la universidad como cualquier otro estudiante. ¿Por qué enrollarse con un tipo tan vulgar como Antoine LeBrun? Había olvidado que se trataba de una estafa y este había robado tras desaparecer.

Buscó en los lugares típicos que un niño como él pudiese visitar, centros comerciales, pubs, discos, todos lugares increíblemente plagados de gente. Aquello causó repulsión en el azabache, sentía cómo el sudor de las otras personas podía escurrirse por su piel, llenándole de distintas bacterias y gérmenes. Siempre traía consigo toallas desinfectantes y alcohol gel.

— ¿Dónde te escondes? — Murmuró para sí pasando junto a un bar que llamó su atención: "Ailes de la Liberté".

Entró por aquella lúgubre puerta para encontrarse con una taberna de estilo inglés. Todos los muebles eran de madera oscura y las paredes estaban pintadas de carmesí. Sobre un escenario en el fondo, una pareja bailaba un vals bajo la luz de un reflector que ayudaba a dar ambiente. Era un bar caro por lo que logró apreciar. No sabía por qué había entrado allí. Se dirigió a la barra en donde se encontró con un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y orbes azules.

— Buenas noches, soy Erwin Smith. ¿Se le ofrece algo? — Dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras secaba una copas con suma delicadeza.

— Una copa de vino — Pronunció con frialdad tal y como era costumbre — ¿Conoces a este chico, Eren Jäeger?

— ¿Eres policía? — El semblante del hombre cambió por uno serio — ¿En qué se metió esta vez? Siempre se mete en problemas. ¡Eren, ven! ¡Eren! ¡¿Eren?! Disculpa un momento, usualmente está en su habitación, atrás — El rubio volvió al cabo de un rato invitándole a esperar al ojiverde un rato.

— ¿Puedo esperar en su habitación?

— Claro — Lo condujo hasta el sitio nombrado y entró

Era un lugar lúgubre con a penas un poco de luz. No poseía más que una cama en una de las esquinas, una silla y un escritorio con una lámpara de noche. Tenía un armario con unas cuantas prendas, nada increíble comparado a su armario completo de ropajes de marca, en especial Calvin Klein. Las paredes eran grises con grietas producidas por la humedad del lugar y el piso no era más que madera oscura gastada. La poca luz que la habitación conseguía venía de una pequeña ventana en el lado derecho, esta daba vista a una humilde calle lateral a la principal. A pesar de todo ello, esa habitación tan pequeña y sencilla, estaba increíblemente desordenada. Prendas se encontraban tiradas por todo el sitio y el escritorio estaba cubierto por el polvo. Tanta suciedad le repugnaba y no pudo evitar comenzar a recoger cada ropa, doblarla y organizarla en el armario. Luego, fue en busca de elementos para eliminar el polvo no solo del escritorio, sino de todos lugares. Tomó un pañuelo que encontró y partió barriendo y sacudiendo hasta dejar todo impecable.

— ¿Cómo es que este mocoso vive en estas condiciones? — Suspiró, sentándose en la cama y cruzándose de piernas. Tomó el libro que traía consigo y comenzó a leer.

Erwin pasó un par de veces diciéndole que el moreno aparecería pronto, pero en ninguna acertó. Estuvo dos horas esperando hasta que escuchó un bullicio en el pasillo.

— Hay un policía esperando en tu habitación, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?

— ¡No hice nada! ¡He estado yendo a clases, Mikasa y Armin pueden justificarlo! — Comenzó a gritar aquella voz desconocida.

— No importa, anda. Aquel hombre lleva dos horas esperando en tu habitación.

— ¿En mi habitación? ¿Por qué dejaste a un tipo desconocido entrar a mi habitación? — Comenzaron a escucharse pasos.

Un joven indignado entró a la habitación, el joven de la fotos. Aquel que debía matar. El moreno no dijo una palabra, solo miró estupefacto la higiene de su habitación y al hombre bien vestido que se encontraba sobre su cama. Podía reconocer a una policía y aquel tipo no lo era.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó con inocencia.

— Daré fin a tu vida, Jäeger — Sacó su revolver del saco, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza — No te atrevas a hacer algún ruido, mocoso.


	3. Recuerdos

La sala se encontraba gélida. No se oía más que la respiración de cada joven por su lado, una exhalación leve. Fuera, llegaban las altas luces de los autos que pasaban por las frívolas calles de París mojando indiscriminadamente a los transeúntes. Solo se trataba de una noche más en la rutina de cualquier francés volviendo a su hogar tras el trabajo. Sin embargo, ese mismo momento de paz, era la cúspide de la vida del moreno de orbes verdes, pero a pesar de todo, se limitó a sonreír.

— ¿Qué mierda haces? — Preguntó disgustado el azabache — ¿Eres imbécil?

— No lo creo así — Mantuvo aquella dulce sonrisa en sus labios — No creo que un tipo que ha estado esperándome horas en mi propia habitación, solo venga para matarme.

— Si lo crees así, estás equivocado — Sacó un papel arrugado de su bolsillo. En él, yacía la fotografía de su cliente, Antoine von Pierre — Me pagó para aniquilarte y eso es lo que haré.

— Antoine von Pierre... — Fríos recuerdos pasaron por su mente y sus ojos comenzaron a irradiar rabia — Yo mataré a ese hombre...

Conocía esa mirada. Aquella determinación era la que había visto reflejada en el espejo millones de veces, aquella cuando no deseaba más que asesinar al hombre que le enseñó su trabajo, aquel que le dio un lugar en el mundo.

...

Desde que no era más que un niño, a la corta edad de seis años, fue abandonado en la carretera entre París y Versailles. Obligado a caminar por horas bajo el calor del sol usando nada más que harapos sucios, intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido. Nada. Su mente era un vacío excepto por el recuerdo de despertar en un lugar llano y desértico junto a una larga calle. Intentó levantar el dedo para conseguir a alguien que lo llevara, pero nadie le hacía caso a un joven desaliñado. Un dolor de cabeza se adueñó de su persona.

"Niño sucio, no tienes lugar en este mundo. Desaparece" — Recitó en voz alta. Fue el primer recuerdo que vino a su mente. Una mujer de largos cabellos negros fue quien le había empujado de un auto en movimiento, logrando destrozar todas sus ropas — ¿Mamá? ¡¿Mamá?! ¡Mamá! — Gritaba desolado, cubierto de lágrimas.

Tras un increíble show, un auto de se detuvo. Era una camioneta negra antigua conducida por un hombre de traje elegante: alto, de mirada serena que con dulzura le invitó a subir. Aunque el azabache dudó de ello, terminó sentado con semblante serio en el asiento de atrás.

— ¿Y qué hace un niño llorando en medio de la carretera, eh, chico? — Levi no pronunció una palabra — Uh, silencioso. Ya verás cómo terminarás hablándome.

Aquel hombre lo llevó a una edificación abandonada de gran tamaño. En aquel lugar habían más niños cercanos a su edad y un increíble número de adultos que se quedaron mirándole durante un rato. Asustado, se aferró a las ropas de su salvador.

— Este es... No sé tu nombre, ¿cuál es? — No sabía su nombre, ni siquiera sabía si tenía uno, por lo que solo negó con su cabeza— ¿Jacques? No, serás Levi. Levi, el que une a los suyos. Supongo que como no sabes tu nombre o no lo quieres decir, adoptarás mi apellido: Levi Ackerman. Yo soy Kaney Ackerman.

En ese lugar conoció a distintas personas, una chica llamada Hanji Zoe y a otra, Petra Ral. La primera era una joven de sobradas energías que poseía cabellos castaño oscuro, mientras que la otra era una tímida niña de cabellos anaranjados. Ambas le seguían donde quiera que iba, sin embargo, se abstenían de acompañarle trabajo. Al ser el favorito de Kaney, el azabache fue entrenado para estafar gente y atraerlos a los brazos de sus hombres desde muy temprana edad. Estos se deshacían de todos. Ambas chicas no le acompañaban a esto, no por esas peligrosas razones, ya que ellas tenían el mismo riesgoso trabajo, sino para no interferir. Ellas eran primerizas.

Cuatro años más tarde, aprendió a usar armas de fuego. A los doce se le otorgó su propio revólver. Era uno de los mejores hombres que el uniformado podía tener. Era una vida simple que le reconfortaba, hasta que todo acabó.

Su jefe le llamó a su oficina. No era más que un salón lúgubre formado por una silla, un escritorio y una cama a lo lejos.

— Levi, siéntate en mis piernas — Como siempre hacía, obedeció — Quiero que tus piernas rodeen mi torso, sí, eso, exactamente— Comenzó a acariciar su cabeza — Mi pequeño niño, eres un milagro enviado del cielo, ¿sabías?

— ¿Señor Kaney? — Las manos heladas de Kaney comenzaron a descender por su torso, cadera y luego al muslo, acariciando este con delicadeza, adentrándose bajo los pantaloncillos del menor y rozando su mejilla diestra.

Lo que sucedió luego fue un trauma para él. Gritó y arañó el rostro del hombre. Estaba desnudo sobre el escritorio con lágrimas escurriéndole por el rostro. Agarró una manta y corrió hacia afuera, perseguido de uniformados. Se encerró en su dormitorio y buscó su arma con desesperación, agarrando esta con temor. Una vez derribaron la puerta, le disparó a cada uno y pasó entre los cuerpos muertos y/o agonizantes. Escapó sin mirar atrás, convirtiéndose en el mejor asesino solitario.

...

— ... Entonces levántate y pelea — Dijo pateando el rostro del moreno.


	4. Pasado

El tiempo se detuvo para el de orbes marítimos. La pierna del azabache danzaba frente a su rostro yendo directamente a incrustarse en su mejilla, sin embargo no se movió. Apreció el movimiento tan sutil, tan increíble. Estaba impresionado ante la belleza que presentó aquel hombre al realizar una acción tan grotesca como patear a otra persona.

Fue totalmente al contrario para el asesino a sueldo. Las acciones fueron más veloces que de costumbre. Una patada tras otra, provocando que la sangre salpicara en la cama, muebles, suelo y paredes. La mirada y sonrisa del moreno le irritaban. ¿Qué clase de mocoso se atrevía a sonreír de tal manera al estar a punto de morir? El azabache no comprendía, no lo soportaba.

— ¡Vas a morir, ¿entiendes, escoria?! — Alzó su voz con potencia. Usualmente no levantaba su tono.

— Yo no voy a morir porque yo mataré a Antoine von Pierre...

Las patadas de Levi cesaron. Esa resolución le llamaba. Se estaba viendo reflejado pero más joven, de piel morena y orbes verdes. Observó los cabellos castaños que ocultaban el rostro herido del muchacho y posó su mano sobre estos, acariciándolos. "Intenta golpearme", susurró el de orbes grises.

— ¿E-eh? — El moreno quedó boquiabierto, no entendió cómo aquel hombre podía cambiar de opinión tan fácil: matarlo a pedirle que le golpeé.

— Que me golpees, inténtalo. Muéstrame tu determinación y así te permitiré vivir. Piensa que soy von Pierre.

Se levantó, temeroso por la solicitud ajena. Su camisa estaba ensangrentada y desabotonada. La corbata colgaba unos siete centímetros más abajo de lo que debería. Su pantalón, arrugado. Se alzó como un oso o quizás un león. El pelinegro vio a una bestia que decidida venía para abalanzarse sobre él y devorarle en un mordisco. Un monstruo indomable, excepto para él.

Esquivó ágilmente al chico, situándose tras él y tomándole del brazo. Lo dobló y lo situó cercano a su cuello. El menor gimió levemente, mientras que el de leve altura susurró a su oído:

— Yo te domesticaré. Te convertiré en un perro para mí y no te quejarás de lo fuerte que jale tu correa, moverás tu asqueroso trasero por mí. Mientras, te convertiré en un león para von Pierre y lo devorarás en un mordisco. Lo destriparás hasta no dejar ni un rastro de su existencia. Te convertirás en el más fuerte siempre y cuando sigas mis órdenes. Entendido, ¿mocoso? — Le tenía sujeto de las mejillas. Luego le soltó lentamente e hizo que se sentara en la cama.

— T-tan genial... — Estaba anonado ante la grandeza y autoridad del azabache. Era un hombre admirable, mientras que él no era más que un chiquillo que se prostituyó para sustituir a su madre en los infames deseos del asqueroso y reconocido francés.

— ¿Eres alemán, no? El tipo de la entrada es un inglés, ¿cómo jodidos terminaste aquí?

— Mi madre, luego de que mi padre desapareciera, trabajó como prostituta para pagar la comida y estadía. Solía colocarse cerca de aquí y un día, un hombre adinerado la trajo al bar para embriagarse primero. A Erwin no le gustan los borrachos en esta taberna, por lo que lo echó y mi madre quedó sentada sola en el mesón. Él le preguntó por qué estaba con un hombre así y ella le aclaró que solo era su trabajo. Nos ofreció estadía, pero no comida ya que era un gran gasto alimentar a tres bocas, por lo que ella y yo nos adueñamos de la sala de atrás, o en otras palabras, aquí. Él es un buen hombre...

— ¿Y tu historia von Pierre?

— Mi madre enfermó — Sonrió sutilmente, dando pausas al hablar — Me prometí que la alimentaría, sin embargo ella no deseaba que yo faltara a la escuela. Decidí sustituirla en algunos casos, algunos me echaban a patadas, no querían hacerlo con un hombre. Mientras, otros disfrutaban aún más poder metérmelo por el trasero. Entre ellos, von Pierre. Pidió el que yo volviese varias veces más y un día que no contesté, él llamó a mi madre. Ella no sabía lo que yo hacía. Se levantó y fue con un aspecto fantasmagórico a verle. Antoine lo encontró tan repulsivo que le disparó, creyó que era inservible — Su rostro se puso pálido, tan blanco como la nieve — Entonces me llamó a mí. ¡Antes de que yo llegase a casa! ¡No sabía que había salido! Cuando llegué y me puse algo para atenderlo, en su dormitorio estaba ella... — Su tono cambió a verde — Sobre un charco de sangre, con los ojos abiertos y piel de fantasma. Ya no lucía enferma. Me abalancé sobre él, intentado matarlo. Él me apuntó, pero corrí y los guardias me agarraron. Solo por mi aspecto provocador me dejaron ir, no sin antes juguetear conmigo un poco. Fue asqueroso... Es por eso que von Pierre quiere matarme.

— Pelea, entonces — Fue lo último que salió de su boca tras mandarle a empacar.


End file.
